Time For Change
by a simple poet
Summary: Lovino is bored with his life. Things get interesting after he's taken to his new school, his bus chosen from many of his school. A kind of difference that will make him rethink everything. Eventual Spamano, and School!AU. T for the colorful variety of words used by a certain Italian. FAIL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

***IMPORTANT* I'm going to try and update every other week! Also, some capitalization fixes ^^**

 **A/N: This is my first fanfiction EVER, and this beginning sucks. I don't own Hetalia yadayadayada. This is multi-chapter boyxboy stuff. Oh, and feel free to criticize my work, cause I'm an amateur. Nonno = grandfather, fratello = brother, mio dio = my god. Thank you~**

 **WARNING: Choppy sentences and vague scenes!**

"And remember, our field trip is tomorrow, so I expect you all to behave. Class dismissed!"

Lovino rolled his eyes before gathering his stuff and heading out of the classroom. He strode over to his locker, which was unfortunately sandwiched between two others. Pushing past the students, he quickly got his stuff and shoved everything he needed into his red backpack. He finally made it to homeroom and sat down next to his to his cheerful brother, Feliciano. Feliciano then greeted him with a warm smile.

"Ciao, fratello! Guess what I did today? I made a new friend! He was really scary at first, but then I found out that he was really super nice and he's from Germany and has an older brother too-!"

Lovino's mouth quirked up at his brother's enthusiasm, but frowned when when he saw him looking at his face and took out a book.

"Hey Feli, why must you talk about potato bastards while I'm trying to read?!" Lovino adjusted the glasses that he hated wearing.

"Ve~ I just wanted to tell you how nice Ludwig is! I thought it would be okay with you!" Tears welled up in his eyes.

Lovino scoffed. "It's fine, Feli. I just want to be left alone right now." With that, he turned a page.

(~)

Lovino fell on his bed fed up. He felt like there was nothing for him in the great big world. His life was literally just a normal day stuck on repeat. He didn't really have friends, but people still made time for him anyways. Though he would never admit it, he was desperate to be liked. Lovino wanted something to change for once.

"LOVINO! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" (Lovino had an even younger brother, Marcello, but he was in sixth grade). Lovino groaned and reluctantly got up. Now he had to listen to his idiot little brothers, just great.

(~)

"So, boys. How did your day go?" _How fucking typical of Nonno. Can't he ever change it up, even just a little bit? Yup, and now Feli and Marcel here are going to talk about their great fucking lives and be so excited and shit, while I just sit and fucking hope that my life doesn't get anymore boring than this._ Lovino sighed and moved his head a bit. He figured that he might as well listen in on the conversation.

"Ve, and we're having a high school field trip tomorrow! I wonder what it will be like? I can't wait! Oh, and they actually served pasta today in the cafeteria!" Feliciano continued rambling.

 _Shit. I forgot about the stupid field trip. Just fucking great. The one thing that I don't remember, of course._

His Nonno scrunched his eyebrows in worry a few minutes later.

"Sorry to interrupt, Feliciano, but I was wondering if you had to get any papers signed for this trip to the high school?"

"No, I don't think so. One of our teachers probably would have given us a form, ve. Don't worry about it, Nonno."

Their Nonno smiled at him. He turned to Lovino and winced.

"What-"

"Just the same shit as usual,"

"Hey, language! You live under my roof, so you'll listen to my rules, got that?!"

"I don't fucking care about your rules! You hate me anyways, so why do you even try? Whatever, I'm leaving!"

Lovino got up from the table, stormed to his room, and slammed the door. His Nonno sighed. _He's in a worse mood than usual, isn't he?_ Feliciano had a look of sadness and worry on his face, but Marcello's eyes were wide with fright. Their Nonno suddenly became furious with Lovino.

"LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN YOUR BEHAVIOR!"

All of the brothers cringed at how loud he was. Lovino's eyes began to water as he walked to his door. _Do it for them,_ he thought. He gritted his teeth and turned the knob. He faced his Nonno with a troubled expression and took a shaky breath.

"I know I'm your least favorite, so why can't you just leave me alone for once?!"

He broke down. His brothers were speechless, as well as his Nonno. Lovino didn't really cry a lot, only in private typically. To see him this vulnerable wasn't that common. Feliciano and Marcello got up from their seats and started hugging him. They had decided that they needed to find him some friends.

(~)

Lovino glanced at his clock and scowled. _2:47 AM._ He wasn't going to sleep, was he? He groaned at the thought of pulling an all-nighter, but he felt too uneasy about earlier to worry. Lovino changed into jeans and a red hoodie, leaving his stupid glasses on his makeshift nightstand, which was just an empty cardboard box. He didn't feel the need to see at the moment. He snuck out of his own bedroom quite ungracefully, but managed to stay silent past his brothers' bedroom. His Nonno was on the other side of their house, so he wasn't that careful. He inhaled largely when he stepped outside. He flipped his hood on and shoved his hands in his pockets. He took a left and began his journey on the weary road.

(~)

Lovino walked almost mechanically down the skinny sidewalk that his street had. He was looking down near his feet, a once-in-a-while car passing by. He slowed down after he noticed a large number of vehicles tailing over the sidewalk and part of the road.

 _Well_ someone _is having a party. Too many people, if you ask me. Fucking bastards who are probably drunk off their asses..._ Putting his hands on his hips, he begrudgingly turned around. No more than five seconds later, he heard a blast of lame dance music.

Spinning back to his earlier position, he sprinted behind a truck that was near him. He saw a person standing in the doorway of a mansion that he happened to miss before. Lovino peeked out from his hiding place a bit to get a better view. He was curious as to what the person was still doing there. He could see that there was a lady behind what looked like a guy. Lovino's eyes widened when he saw the person wave and start leaving.

"Gracias, Bella! I had a great time~!"

 _Fuck. I should probably make a run for it while I can._ The person looked his way, and Lovino ducked. _Mio dio he fucking saw me! Fan-fucking-tastic, now the bastard is coming over here. Why won't my feet move?! Dammit!_

Lovino was swearing in his head and cowering behind the truck. He was hiding himself as best he could, but he saw a pair of legs stop right next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry that I'm two days late. Hope you had a great weekend ^^! Ahem... So, I'm sorry I'm not that good of a writer, but Spamano needs more love, don't ya think? I forgot to mention that Marcello is Seaborga (I wanted to have him in here), and that there will be more character introductions in this one as well. This one may seem a bit shorter, I apologize. ANTONIO IS IN THIS ONE. Enough of my rambling, I don't own Hetalia (I do own the volume 2 manga and season 5, but that doesn't really count.) capisce = get it, btw. Thanks~**

 ***WARNING*: Crappy writing and random family fluff!**

Antonio gasped when he saw two peeping eyes staring at him from behind a truck. Naturally surprised, he went to go see who it was. He looked at the boy, who seemed to be in his early teens. The way he was curled up embarrassed and ashamed of himself made Antonio realize that he should be extra friendly. Thinking of what to say, he smiled softly and cleared his throat.

"Hola~! M-"

"STRANGER DANGER!" the boy screamed. He then proceeded to stumble up from the pavement, glance up at Antonio with fearful eyes, and run away.

Antonio blinked hard, extremely confused. He almost missed the cute, out-of-place curl bobbing on his head. He grinned.

(~)

Lovino was gulping in air as he sat on the steps in front of his home. He hadn't bothered to get his phone or house key, so he prayed that he left the door unlocked. Getting up and flexing his arms, he tried the knob. Luck was on his side apparently as he pushed the door open, relieved. He began heading back to his room, when he noticed his Nonno standing right in front of him.

"Where. Were. You?!" Lovino gulped.

He flicked his eyes to his brothers' room and swallowed, averting his eyes to the ground. He was unable to look at his grandfather when he was upset for the second time that day. He was convincing himself that he deserved this likely rant.

"What were you thinking, going on the streets in the middle of the night? I hope you know that it matters to me what happens to you, especially after this summer! I'm glad you're not hurt, but you need to be more responsible. I'll let you off with a warning this time, so please ask me first before you go for a walk, capisce? Now go to bed, and no arguing!" His Nonno looked at him. Lovino nodded, unable to say anything.

A sleepy Feliciano emerged from his shared room with Marcello.

"Ve~ did I miss anything?" he asked innocently.

"No idiota, you didn't." Lovino mumbled. He then went into his room and changed back into his plain t-shirt. Exhausted, he finally fell asleep.

(~)

The next morning, Lovino was shaken awake by Marcello who was then chased around his room after Lovino got up. He pinned the "giggling little shit" on his wrinkled bed. He had an evil smirk on his face, and then he began attacking Marcello with tickles.

"This is payback for waking me up five minutes early! I only got three hours of sleep!" Lovino exclaimed while Marcello was screaming and laughing his head off. Feliciano walked in on this and got an idea.

Soon enough, there were three people ganging up on the unsuspecting Lovino, making him swear, laugh, and flail. After a few minutes, they stopped, satisfied that they got him to smile. Lovino scowled and crossed his arms, feeling slightly exposed. Muttering to himself and noticing the time, he got dressed in some nicer clothes, since he wanted to look decent to the high school. He grabbed his backpack, slung it on his shoulder, and shoved his forsaken glasses on his face. He gave his Nonno a quick hug and dragged his brothers to the bus stop.

(~)

Lovino began to think about earlier that morning, and clenched his jaw. He had never seen that house or that Spanish bastard (he was POSITIVE that it was his nationality) before. Whatever that was, he didn't know, and it quite frankly scared him. He thought about his Nonno yelling at him and internally winced. He went a little too far this time. His eyes drifted to the window, not able to see well out of it because it was foggy and rainy. Bored, he drew a tomato on the clouded pane with his finger. His eyes widened when he saw rolling hills passing by as the bus rumbled on.

 _How long have we been on here for?! There's no suburbs_ that _close to us!_ "WHERE ARE THE FUCKING STREETS?!" Lovino yelled, panicking.

The bus went silent after Lovino's questioning. Everyone turned around to look at him.

"Seriously, everyone wipe your windows and look!"

Kids did so, and gasped, disturbed by the scene before them.

"Why is this happening to us?" a nervous seventh grader named Raivas piped. One of his peers, Alfred, stood up.

"Don't worry guys! I can handle this, because I'm the hero!" his best friend Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Hey, bus driver! Where are we going?"

The driver grunted. "We're going to your new school, W. H. Academy."

That's when all hell broke loose, students completely hysterical, even though it wasn't that big of a deal. Lovino was massaging his temples.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?!" he yelled. The noise level died down significantly. Two people were whispering, and Lovino shot them dirty looks.

"Okay, I think we should fucking stay calm until we get to wherever this fucking school is! Then we can ask the shit heads running it why this is happening. That's all I have to contribute." Lovino sat down after he saw some nodding. He didn't hear what anyone else had to say, since he fell asleep.

(~)

The bus rolled to a bumpy stop. Jostled awake, Lovino drowsily opened his eyes. People began chattering louder than the previous moment, some even sounding excited. Yawning, the Italian got up from the weirdly-patterned bench seat to get his brothers. Marcello was with a boy named Peter, cracking jokes. Lovino grabbed his arm, Marcello protesting; he then shushed him. The folding bus door opened and everyone began to file out, when Lovino spotted his brother. He found his brother happily talking to a serious blonde kid, which he assumed was the potato bastard. His trademark curl was bobbing, and his auburn hair shone, opening his eyes when his brother dragged him away. Lovino shoved past all of the people in his way and took his brothers outside of the bus.

Marcello, and Feliciano (who went back to Ludwig, much to Lovino's dismay) gasped when they saw the school. Lovino was still looking at the bus, angry that it brought him to the wrong school that was only two minutes away from the middle school he went to. It took Feliciano pulling on his curl to get him to stop staring.

"CHIGIIIII! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, FELICIANO?!"

"Ve! Sorry fratello, I needed to get your attention. Look behind you!"

"Why should-"

Lovino froze with a flushed face (because of the curl pulling) as he looked at the school. He almost choked on his spit. _You've got to be kidding me._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY; SORRY IT'S SO LATE! IT'S A LONG EXPLANATION SO I WON'T WASTE TOO MUCH OF YOUR TIME WITH THAT! Lots of translations, because of more introductions. YAY! Anyways, things will sorta get going next chapter, I think, so look forward to that at least (and a hopefully longer chapter lol)! Also, Bruder = brother, da = yes, mon petit lapin = my little rabbit, Mon amis = my friends, l'amour = love**

 **WARNING: Bad writing, "weirdos", and Gilbert at first portrayed as an asshole ^^**

 _It's a fucking miniature castle! How the hell is Nonno going to pay for this?!_ He looked around and saw other students gaping as well. Marcello and Feliciano looked like they were in love, and the Italian snorted at the thought of his brothers getting married to a building.

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful! Is that really the school? Ve~ I wonder what Nonno would think!" Feliciano exclaimed with his hands clasped. Marcello had a stupid grin on his face, sighing.

"I'd definitely be satisfied with going here."

 _Okay, it does look pretty fucking classy, that's for sure._

The castle-like building was made out of sophisticated looking stone slabs. In front of the school, there were neatly trimmed bushes, as well as a water fountain with flower shapes on it. A brick walkway led up to the glass double doors from where the bus had parked. The letters spelling "W. H. Academy" were carefully arranged on a sign near the fountain. A group of six people emerged from the school wearing uniforms. It consisted of black dress pants and shoes, as well as a formal shirt with a collar. They were wearing various colored ties and sashes around their necks. As Lovino looked closer, he saw small emblems that were in the shape of Earth.

A woman stepped forward, a warm smile plastered on her lips. "Hello everyone! I'm Bella, and I'm a senior here at W. H. Academy. Now, before we start this welcoming, is there any questions?"

(~)

Alfred raised his hand to speak. "Yeah, so, why are we here?" Bella pressed her lips together.

"To put in understandable words, your school has been chosen out of many because of its diversity, especially your street. You were also picked individually because of your heritage. This is a special school. All of the people who receive scholarships become representations of different countries or nations, extinct or not. Others must pay to get in, and they get the same classes, just without some of the extra benefits. You have all been excepted through scholarships. For example, my country is Belgium, my older brother is the Netherlands, and my younger brother is Luxembourg."

She looked at Alfred. "Did this help with your understanding. Sorry that you weren't given much of a warning, I'll have to talk to the the office."

He blinked. "Uhh... Sure."

"Okay! I'll have the others introduce themselves now. Take it away, boys!" Bella joined the new students, and a teen with white hair and ruby eyes stepped up.

"I'm Gilbert! The AWESOME Gilbert to you children! My country was the awesome nation of Prussia, and even though it technically doesn't exist anymore or whatever, it lives on through me! Kesesesesesese! Oh, hey bruder. Don't I look so awesome standing here right now?" Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _What kind of introduction is this?! I hope not all of these people are egotistical assholes like him. Can it get much worse than that? Probably, seeing the potato's apparent brother's personality..._

Meanwhile, Ludwig was cringing, embarrassed, and also confused. He sighed, watching his brother make a complete fool out of himself. He was more upset that Gilbert didn't even mention that he went to this school at all, but he recognized two of the people to be his close friends. He figured that there was some dumb rule about not being able to talk about it, because even though it didn't always seem like it, Gilbert was a good brother. He cared for Ludwig when he was younger, and to raise him for that part of their lives. Ludwig's mouth twitched upward slightly, and shook his head. His older brother was such a handful.

(~) _Lovino POV_

The next person up was a senior named Yao Wang, who was the representation of China. It seemed to Lovino that he loved strange colored snack foods, and had an obsession with "cute things". He also ended his sentences with "-aru" quite suspiciously.

"I am much older than you think, aru. Do not assume I am so young, for I am at least five year older than you!" After him, a creepy Russian decided that it was his turn. His smile was friendly, but the violet aura around him and his childish cruelty said otherwise.

"I keep it simple, da? Don't mess with Ivan, or become one with mother Russia. Hurt my sisters, and you'll be sorry!" Ivan Braginski tilted his head innocently and walked away. Lovino shivered. _That guy is one creepy mother fucker._

Suddenly, a person with stubble and girlish, shoulder-length hair made a dramatic slide forward and winked at the group. Several people rolled their eyes (including Lovino), and some of them giggled. He gave a winning grin.

"Bonjour, mis amis! I am Francis Bonnefoy, from the country of l'amour. If you insist, darlings, you may call me France." He twirled around, and pulled out a rose. Seeing Arthur, he handed him the flower.

"For you, _mon petit lapin._ " Arthur's right eye twitched slightly, but had a wicked grin spread on his face as he dropped the rose and stomped on it. Alfred burst out laughing and screamed, "REJECTION!" as Francis had a look of hurt present on his face. Lovino decided that if they wound up fighting a lot, he would make sure to get out of their way.

(~) _Antonio POV_

Antonio adjusted his tie anxiously. Sure, he was well known throughout the school and all (which was only about 300 students), but that didn't mean that new students couldn't make him self conscious. He needed to have people like him and be friends with him! Getting composed, he tried his best to look cheerful, since he usually was anyways. One of his best friends, Gilbert, elbowed him.

"Don't worry about it! I know you get worried for some reason, but you're awesome, just not as awesome as me! Good luck!" He gave him one last whack on the back, and pushed him forward. _Let's do this._

"Hola~! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and I am Spain! My friends are always telling me how passionate I can be, and so I hope that you enjoy this school as much as I do! I'm a junior here, and a teaching assistant."

He had stopped, eyes skimming the group. He caught the sight of one person who had an unforgettable curl and hazel orbs, and gasped. _Glasses too, huh? Never thought I would see him again..._

(~) _Lovino POV_

 _Hmm... Why does that accent sound so familiar? Ohhhhh, fuck. That's definitely that Spanish bastard I met from earlier, isn't it? Shit! I have the worst fucking luck ever! I should hide behind Feli before he notices me!_ He whipped his head around frantically. _Where the hell is he?! Damn, he left me for the potato bastard, the traitor! Marcello is gone too!_ He sighed in defeat, slowly inching away from the Spaniard. The Italian listened to what he had to say, since it could be important for some reason. _He's as sunny as fuck, what the hell?! But he also looks nervous or something. Weirdo._

He saw him look at the fresh bunch of students before him, and then lock eyes with his own self. _Shit. Fuck. Son of a-_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Wow, umm... All I can say is that I'm sorry, I hate writer's block, and time is gone. Agghhhh! This chapter, you can say, is part one of [insert number here], but writing this is fun and cool! I've had a great time so far with this, and I hope to write more! Thank you so much for all of the stuff you guys do, even just reading this is amazing! Let's translate! fratellone = big brother, Mon magnifique = my magnificent (?) Yeah, don't trust my translations... HERE YOU GO, CHAPTER 4. (I don't own Hetalia, birdies!)_**

 ** _WARNING: "get on with it!" moments, things seem to draaaaag out, and just blah writing in general. (4:48 in the morning here for god's sake! You're welcome.)_**

 _Recap: Shit. Fuck. Son of a-_

 _(~)_

 _BITCH!_ Lovino was randomly hug-tackled out of nowhere by Feliciano, who wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Ve~ How are you fratellone? I was talking to Ludwig about you~!"

"Damnit, Feli! The fucking potato already hates me, why were you even mentioning me?!"

"Loviiiiiiiii! I was just telling him what happened during the past year and how hard it was for us and- Lovino? Are you okay?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Lovino's mind had drifted off from Feliciano's one-sided conversation, and to earlier memories.

 _"Hey, Lovino! Will you help me with these tomatoes? I'll let you be the first one to try them after you do!" Lovino giggled quietly as he went over to his mother, hiding his grin with a scowl._

 _"Okay mamma, I'm here!" She smiled brightly, arms wide and welcoming. The smile was returned, and he embraced her._

"-VINO! CAN YOU HEAR ME? FRATELLO?!" Lovino blinked and snapped out of his daze.

His mouth went dry when he stared at his brother's concerned face.

"I'm fine, okay? I was just... thinking. Let's go, we're behind." He brushed past him.

"Lovi, wait for me!"

(~)

As the Italian duo was fighting over directions, (Lovino won), the elder had some time to appreciate the art hanging everywhere. Most of them were newer seeming, and some looked like they were the originals. Lovino was getting annoyed and slightly creeped out from their shoes clicking on the floor. It was echoing so loudly...

Somehow, after a few more minutes, they reached the front office, where everyone else seemed to be. There was a table set up, which was for identification of the students, a line already formed lazily behind it. The team of six were gathering them up, or at least, attempting to.

Everyone's reactions were further contributing to his lack of faith in the school full of people he would likely never care for. Despite this, it seemed he didn't have much of a choice. He joined the mess with Feliciano who was trying to talk to the surrounding individuals.

"Hey, you! What's your name? Why aren't you listening to the awesome me?!"

The "potato bastard's brother", or just Gilbert, was bothering the Italian.

"Leave me the fuck alone, asshole!" Lovino grumbled.

"That's a great name you have there. I almost feel sorry for you," Gilbert mocked. Lovino rolled his eyes at his stupidity. Asshole confirmed."No, but seriously. I need to know your name in case you're in my group of pure awesomeness!"

 _Awesomeness, he says._ "Lovino Vargas, alright? Now leave me alone!" Gilbert smirked.

"See now, that wasn't that hard was it? I think you're with Francis, but I'll check it just to be sure. You're welcome!"

Lovino looked at them all. From what he saw, Francis was shamelessly flirting with Bella who seemed embarrassed above all. Gilbert then decided at that moment to mess up the Frenchman's hair who freaked out.

"Mon magnifique hair! It's ruined! " He cried out.

"Oh, belt up, frog!"

"Artie, clam down!"

"Kesesesesese!"

 _Oh my fucking god! Do these people even know how to speak without arguing? Did none of them go to kindergarten? Even the potato bastard looks pissed! Though, that's pretty much his normal expression. Oops._

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ludwig yelled, wanting to move on. They all actually listened (for once), and stared at him completely stunned. The German had calmed down slightly from his frustrated demeanor. _How the fuck can they call this a welcome?! A welcome to a never ending presence of stress?! I already have_ _that thanks, you immature dick heads are making it worse._

"Since you obviously can't handle all of this, I'm going to. Let's cooperate and move on! And no more interruptions from any of you!" Ludwig proceeded to single-handedly sort everyone into the right groups, and they finally began the long awaited tour.

(~)

Lovino wound up getting stuck with the French bastard which was unfortunate, but he supposed that it was better than being with the tomato bastard. Yikes.

"Right this way, mis amis!"

The halls got longer when they turned the corners, and Lovino wished that his brothers were in the same group as him; they were ironically with Antonio. He stayed at the back of the group (there were only three others, anyways) and followed them into what was probably a classroom.

"This," Francis gestured to the room. "Is the 'study room', where everyone goes to do studying, or to throw parties if you're in that crowd. I'd recommend it for a place to relax, too."

There were five people sitting down at different tables, with papers scattered about and opened books. They didn't pay attention to them as the group walked in and out. Lovino was bored out of his mind already, and that was only the first room.

They traveled onward, occasionally stopping at more rooms and such in which they might be in their future school careers. Lovino liked the art room the best (no surprise there) because of its colorful decor, and how at home it made him feel. At the end of the draining tour, they went to the cafeteria, which was the "least fancy" out of them all. The tables were circular and foldable which were a grayish color. Lovino sprinted to the table farthest from the front, and sat down on one of the navy blue chairs. He banged his head on the table rather loudly, and rested it on his arms. All of this time he didn't notice the people start to file in, and was thinking that even if he was supposed to be with his group, he wouldn't have gone with them.

His group had finished considerably early in comparison to others, who kept arguing the entire time. Feliciano and Marcello had to suffer through thick tension when Antonio and Arthur figured out that they didn't like one another. The brothers had to ignore that part of the otherwise decent exploration of the school.

 _Antonio POV_ (~)

Antonio was noticeably relieved when they reached the cafeteria. He saw Francis chatting pleasantly with a wavy - haired blonde with indigo eyes. _Hmm... I'll leave him alone for now. I should try making friends with some of the students that came here, anyways. Most of them seem nice enough, but I guess I can't know yet._ _Huh, it's that kid from before... Why is he alone, I wonder?_

He strode over to the back table and poked the boy's shoulder, who glared at him as soon as his head lifted.

"The fuck do you want, bastard?"

"Umm... May I please sit here? "

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because I fucking said so, damnit!" The Spaniard chuckled at his stubbornness.

"Okay!" He sat down regardless, and also got punched in the side.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!"

"You're being a jerk,"

Antonio blinked. "I'm sorry for sitting down next to you?"

The boy sighed. "You don't have to apologize, idiota! I just... Why did you approach me in the first place?! I mean, why not anyone else in this room?! I'm fine over here, go talk to your jerk friends or something, because I can't handle someone randomly butting into my life right now!" The boy had stood up in the middle of his ranting, and was on the verge of shouting. His face flushed a surprisingly red color when he noticed people giving him strange looks, and sat back down out of embarrassment.

Antonio took a minute to comprehend the 20 dramatic seconds of meaningful words that hit his eardrums.

"Because I wanted to, and you seem more interesting than anyone else here," he replied simply.

The boy was at a loss of words for a decent amount of time, face blank and unreadable. Antonio decided to break the silence.

"Let's start over, okay? Hola, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. And you are..?"

The boy looked down, and then locked his gaze with Antonio.

"Lovino. Lovino Romano Vargas."


End file.
